


A Late Night Routine

by Violinash



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Older Dib (Invader Zim), it's just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27639557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violinash/pseuds/Violinash
Summary: Dib needs regular sleep, but often is up way too late. Zim cares about Dib not dying from sleep deprivation and probably can use some rest as well. They reflect a bit on their realtionship and push each other with affectionation pokes to GO TO SLEEP ALREADY.
Relationships: Dib & Zim (Invader Zim), Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 52





	A Late Night Routine

**Author's Note:**

> Me? Projecting onto Dib Membrane and this ship??? It's more likely than you think.

It’s easy to lose track of Earth’s time when in the depths of Zim’s Base. The current rotation of the Earth and the position of the planet in revolution of the system’s sun is mostly irrelevant to an Irken Invader with no need for sleep. It’s only necessary to determine when are the ‘normal’ times to be out of the base and among the unaware human population, perfectly blended into their ranks.

Since forming a different kind of Bond with the human Dib Membrane, Zim’s perspective on time has changed. With Dib now 3 years into University, it seems there is no unreasonable time to go out, especially looking for snacks. This is immensely pleasing to Zim. And while Dib is more perceptive, smart, and worthy than the rest of his species.. he still needs regular sleeping intervals.

When Zim analyzes his human sitting a few feet away by his personal workbench, he sees his Dib-Stink is still focused on whatever project he has taken to, but his under eyes have darkened to a purplish color and he seems to be working hard to maintain a steady focus.

Zim slides over on the wonderful wheely chairs Dib introduced him to and bumps against Dib’s chair. Dib feigns disinterest, but fails to stop a growing smile on his face. Zim squints at Dibs form and slowly brings a claw up to Dib’s face until it pokes him in the cheek, then the nose, then his glasses.

“Did you need somet..”

“Shouldn’t you be sleeping by this point?” Zim asked, keeping his finger lightly pushed into Dib's cheek.

“Hm? Probably, but it’s winter break. There’s no need to have a decent sleep schedule.”

“You say that like you’ve ever had a normal” *poke* “human” *poke* “sleep schedule” Zim snatches Dibs glasses off his face.

“Hey, I’m almost finished! I’ll be fine staying up for another hour. It’s only..” Dib pulls out his phone “4am!” Dib says with pride.

Zim lightly bonks Dib on the head with his glasses and punches his side with his other arm before headbutting Dib’s cheek and nuzzling the side of his face.

“GO. TO. SLEEP. Your future overlord commands it. Zim will not allow you to get sick again.” 

Dib nuzzled back “Fine, fine. But! Only if you come with. And no ‘Irkens don’t need sleep’ crap when I know rest mode helps you.” He held Zim’s head with his left hand, gave him a short kiss on the cheek, and began prodding at Zim’s arm that was holding his glasses.

Zim pushed Dib back as he started to get flustered and shoved Dib’s glasses back on his face while dramatically sighing “that’s the only way you’ll willingly go to bed? I can just knock you out and drag you up stairs.” 

“Not if I get to you first space boy. Don’t pretend it's not good for you to turn off your brain sometimes and stop stressing about things. Gir started season one of his shows again and I got him enough poptarts to tide him over for at least 12 hours. Come rest with me.”

“You still underestimate the ways Gir can cause chaos, but fine Zim shall rest for a while.”

“Alright, let’s go!” Dib let go of Zims face, stood and bent his knees a bit before scooping Zim into a bridal carry. Dib wobbles for a second before steadying and walking towards the lab elevator that leads directly to a rest room for the both of them. “Wow, I finally caught myself a real Alien.”

Zim squeaked and his face flushed blue as he wrapped his arms around Dib’s neck. Zim missed being slightly taller than Dib like when he first arrived, but he didn’t mind their foot difference in height when Dib did stuff like this. Irkens don’t lift each other up or carry each other. The weak and small are left behind. But after years of Dib making him feel like a giant threat to the planet and later, the most spectacular being in the universe, he was quite happy to indulge in the sticky stupid sentiments of his former rival. 

“You idiot, you already got me.”

“Yeah, but I like to know I still got it in me.”

Zim made pleased little clicking noises as he let his antenna tangle in Dib’s hair. He gave his Dib-beast a few kisses on the cheek. Attacks, meant to make his Dib bright red and extra warm. It was a successful battle.

The elevator door opened directly into a room simply furnished with a large bed mattress, too many blankets, and a bunch of string lights. Dib, to retaliate against Zim’s smooches, lightly tossed Zim into the pile of sheets. Zim flailed and bounced once, then again before glaring at Dib. 

“You will pay for this treachery” Zim says with a bright blush as he begins moving the blankets into his own personal ‘perfect’ organization.

Dib smiles as he takes in how far they’ve come. Sure they have their disagreements and fights, but his heart felt so full seeing Zim, assessing each blanket so critically and tossing one violently to the side for being inadequate for the two. They had both grown so much, becoming better at fighting for themselves and accepting affection from each other. Yet some things hadn’t changed at all, like their eternal back and forth. Dib hopped onto the corner of the bed, sending Zim into the air again.

Zim yelped as he bounced. As he landed closer to Dib, he snatched the human by the middle and used his strength to yank Dib further into the bed. After flopping over into the center, Dib fought back by petting Zim in all his favorite spots.

“Oh no! I’ve been caught by the evil space invader! Whatever shall I do?” Dib said overdramatically.

Zim clicked and chirped, squeezing the human tighter. Dib hummed and massaged Zim’s tense spots around his shoulders and lower back. Zim wrapped his legs around one of Dib’s and rumbled with a deeply contented purr. Dib looked down past his now crooked glasses and thinks his face might start hurting from smiling so much.

“You comfy and ready to sleep?” Asks Dib with a small kiss between Zims antenna. 

“Mmhmmm” Zim responds mostly with a louder purr. He reached up and removed Dib’s glasses and tossed them into a strategically placed blanket tower. Zim felt safe. It was a feeling Irkens were never really supposed to feel. Along with love of course, but then again, Zim was a very unique irken. And if this was what he got for submitting to those feelings, Zim would gladly partake as much as he could for his whole life.

Dib had become used to falling asleep with the alien wrapped around him. Although love was a concept more familiar in his society, Dib never thought he would have this. Relationships were always second to exposing the paranormal and saving the world. Hero’s tended not to get warm happy endings. Which is why he was glad he and Zim realized that each of their causes were worthless. Rather than being willing to die for a Planet that didn’t care about them, they could try to live for each other. So, in his lover’s embrace, Dib let his breathing even out and his mind fade as he slipped into the beginnings of a warm comfortable sleep. 

“I love you, you alien menace.”

“Zim loves you too, you big headed freak.”

**Author's Note:**

> Finally decided to start writing and publishing fic in this fandom. Sometimes words come a lot easier to me than art. There is a follow up coming which has even more cuddling. This is my first fic so comments are really appreciated!
> 
> You can find my art (mostly IZ and ZaDr) on my insta or tumblr which are both @violintrees


End file.
